


We'll Be Alright

by anderswrites



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: In the aftermath, there's only one person Janus needs to find.It just so happens, it's the one person that's still missing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

“Logan!?” Janus called through the wreckage of the collapsed apartment building. “Logan, are you here!?”

Janus was starting to panic. Logan had volunteered to get to the top of the building and turn on the modified emp. It was strong enough to wipe out their attackers, but also enough to cause the building to fall inward. The dust was so thick Janus could barely see through it. Janus nearly called out again when he heard the faint sound of coughing to his left. 

Whipping around, Janus nearly knocked himself over in an attempt to make sure Logan was okay, that all this effort wasn’t for nothing.

Because that’s what Janus’s world would be without Logan.

Finally, Janus spotted a stripe of dark blue amongst the grey. Logan’s wrist band. Janus immediately dashed over to it realizing that the wrist band was still tied around the wrist of an arm. An arm that was sticking out from under a collapsed wall. 

Tears flooded to Janus’s good eye as the realization hit him. That was  _ Logan _ under there. Logan was under there and he was never coming-

“...Janus?”

That. That was Logan. It was soft, and oh so weak, but it was  _ Logan _ .

“Logan!? Oh my goodness, I’ll get you out, I promise.” Janus immediately started looking for a way to get Logan out.

“Janus?” he paused. “Are they… are they gone?”

Janus practically sobbed out, “yes.” He could hear Logan take a shaky breath before he said something Janus never wanted to hear again.

“I’m scared.”

He took a deep breath. He had to be strong. “I know, darling. You’ll be alright. Hey, Roman!” He saw their companion come close enough to call him over. They had all been searching. “Roman, I need your help!”

Roman immediately jogged over, his eyes widening as he saw Logan’s state.

It was almost comical.

Almost.

Roman opened his mouth to ask the dreaded question, but Logan knew his friend well enough to know what would come out of his mouth next.

“Roman?” The person in question looked like he was about to start crying, and Janus honestly felt close to tears himself. Before any of that, they had to get the wall off their friend before it actually crushed him.

“Roman, can you help me lift some of this debris?” he nodded quickly, and the two of them managed to pull piece after off of Logan.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they managed to dig through to Logan.

At the sight of his face, with eyes open and blinking, his chest rising and falling however unsteadily, Janus couldn’t hold it in anymore.

He covered his mouth as the sobs bubbled up and over, tears leaking from his eyes, then rushing full force. He managed to notice Logan struggling to get up, and Janus offered a hand. He miscalculated, though, and Logan went flying onto Janus’s chest. And, oh, now they were both crying. And laughing. And Logan’s good arm wrapped around Janus so hard it was near painful. But Janus, he couldn’t find it in himself to care at all. All he did was bury his face in Logan’s hair, muttering his name over and over.

And as the dust settled, and the sun rose high in the sky, and their friends all gathered around, they didn’t move, content to just be together. They could finally be alright.


End file.
